Many electronic devices include one or more input devices for receiving user inputs. Devices such as smart telephones, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, wearable communication and health devices, and navigation devices, and displays can include, or be connected to, an input device. For example, an input device can provide information to a computing system regarding user interaction with a graphical user interface (GUI), such as selecting elements, returning to a home page, and other GUI features. In another example, an input device can capture or receive biometric data associated with a user and provide such biometric data to a computing system.
One common input device in consumer electronic devices is a button. The conventional button can be a mechanical push button, such as a key, knob, and the like. The mechanical switch of the button can be activated or deactivated by a force applied to the button (i.e., binary input). In some cases, the mechanical switch can be replaced by a force sensor. The performance of a force sensor, however, can be degraded by thermal drift.